


Woken up by you...

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: DeadGaysons, Fluffy, Gay, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, OOC, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Kurt just wanted something different...He had spent most of his days stuck in a sitting position against his head stone or a randon tree trunk...As the 2000's roll in he finally gets something different.
Relationships: Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney
Kudos: 25





	Woken up by you...

First-

They will be wearing clothes,but are able to take them off if wished too. 

Two, Kurt had taken up Art as a way to pass time,Normally i will not write him as being an artist.

three,Kurt is Pansexual, while Ram is Bisexual. 

and Four,Kurt is the submissive,while Ram is the Dominate. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Spending all eternity In one combined space sucks...

Spending about 20 years is already sucky...

That's how Kurt's life is. He was confined to a cemetery...The view is beautiful though...

The male woke up everyday in a coffin before getting out and hiding in a tree to watch the sun raise. He would then float down to see his best friend already up. He would float down and the two would walk along the side walk not talking...20 years in the same place could cause you to lose things to talk about...So they just enjoyed each others presence...Kurt had found a beaten up sketch book a year back and made it so he could draw with out it phasing through his fingers. He then tested out drawing...he found it a nice way to pass time. He keeps this to himself though and when Ram noticed he would hide it. Mainly because a decade or so ago he had realized that he was In love with his best friend...He had hid from him for a week nearly when he found out...Using a lot of energy or just in his coffin shaking in fear...He knew how wrong it was...He had thought about going out of the cemetery and using his energy till he went to heaven or hell,Hell to him was more likely...He had just sat there crying realizing that it would never happen...Ram had said that he was,in his words, "No Fag"Before...So this caused Kurt to feel more sick then anything. He hated himself for falling in love with his best friend...He hated how he realized he was Pansexual...He hated how he knew he would never be able to see his best friend the same way...Or look at the other in the eye again. He already had to deal with the blood going down his chest and mouth. He sighed. He was currently in a tree looking at the sunset...He had his sketch book open on his knees,His Jacket around his waist...He had wiped to blood off of his chin a few time already. He sighed out and looked at a blank page...He couldn't think of anything to draw and was contemplating just going to bed early...He looked at the base of the tree trunk and turned a bit red. He shrugged and gently started working on a sketch.

After a few days. 

Kurt didn't how he fell asleep in a tree or why,but when he woke up he saw that two things were missing. His pencil and book. He looked around the tree panicking. If Ram had the book that meant he had all of Kurt's drawings...he floated down and wiped blood of the side of his mouth. He jogged to where Ram stayed and saw the other flipping trough something. He panicked and quietly walked behind the others grave. He paled seeing that the other had indeed his sketch book. He swallowed and floated to be right above Ram. He tried to reach down and before he could grab it he was tugged down and landed right in Ram's lap. He was breathing heavily and before he could think he was brought down for a kiss. He turned red before wrapping his arms around Ram's neck feeling the other place his hand on his hips.

The one time his schedule was broken. 

\------------------------------------------

Hop you all enjoyed the one shot!


End file.
